Level 409
|candies = |spaces = 66 |moves = |target = |type = Ingredient | ingredients = |previous = 408 |next = 410 |prevtype = Order |nexttype = Jelly }} Level 409 is the fourteenth level in Polkapalooza and the ninety-ninth ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 1 hazelnut and 1 cherry and score at least 20,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *This level can be incredibly difficult and confusing, as the ingredients are placed in the middle of the board, with the exits on the far sides, meaning each ingredient has to be moved at least 2 rows to be above their closest exits. To make the level more difficult, teleporters are placed at the top and bottom of two columns of either side of the central column. *The teleporters will bring down the same candies over and over in the column, which can be frustrating when trying to move the ingredients across. Two cake bombs are placed above all four exits (two on each side of the board) that must be destroyed in order to bring down the ingredients. *Two isolated horizontal striped candies locked in marmalade are in the middle of the board at the bottom. These can only be reached by a vertical striped candy down the center or by a colour bomb. *Moving the ingredients from the middle to left or right can be tough, but it is the only way to pass this level and to get rid of the cake bombs. Stars Strategy *Move the ingredients across the board until they're placed above one of their exits. This is definitely the hardest part of the level, as the middle columns aren't very tall and the teleporters add to the confusion. There will be a few opportunities to move the ingredients across. Always be on the lookout for any possible switches. *When the ingredients are above their exits, concentrate on destroying the cake bombs. The cake bombs should only be destroyed when the ingredient is in the same column as that cake bomb. If only one ingredient has been placed above an exit so far, then concentrate on eliminating that cake bomb only, as it will bring down the ingredient immediately. *The two striped candies at the bottom of the board should be used to help with the cake bombs, although it isn't vital. Trivia *This is the second of four levels where you must move the ingredients over to get them down. The first was Level 315, the third is Level 445, and the fourth is Level 586. *Also, this is one of those levels that has useless ingredients dispensers. Another level with those is level 259. Walkthrough Category:Ingredients levels Category:Polkapalooza levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Very hard levels